


you’re lucky you’re cute

by ronnishies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Guard Kyoutani Kentarou, M/M, Prince Yahaba Shigeru, Royalty AU, i love them so much its not funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnishies/pseuds/ronnishies
Summary: One wears a crown and one has a sword, as all relationships are.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	you’re lucky you’re cute

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! wow wow wow my fourth fic here!! that’s so pog champ,,, n e ways i love kyouhaba a lot and it’s 4 in the morning snd i am extremely tired but have a short kyhb fic for the soul...

It was a spring afternoon in the kingdom walls of Aoba Johsai. The birds were chirping and the flowers were prettier than ever, yet those flowers weren’t the only pretty thing in the garden.

Here sat a pair, both facing each other relaxing by the stone fountain that was fortunately in the shade. 

One wore a crown and looked rather regal though they were rather relaxed, giggles escaping their fair lips and their hair was a nice silver.

In contrast, one went without a crown though they had a sword placed by them. They were much less relaxed then the silver-haired boy though they still wore a smile, though barely visible.

The silver haired boy was named Prince Yahaba Shigeru, heir to the throne of Aoba Johsai’s kingdom and quite the loverboy.

And the other? Why that was Kyoutani Kentarou, one of the most skilled guards the kingdom had ever laid their eyes on. 

Though his skills were impressive, that couldn’t be said the same for his social skills.

Kyoutani furrowed his eyebrows. It wasn’t unusual for this to happen, in reality this happened almost every day. "You’re a prince Yahaba–"

"I know that!" The silver haired teen replied, crossing their arms.

In return, Kentarou sighed. The guard really can’t catch a break with his kingdom’s heir to the throne, could he?

"I know you do Yahaba, which also means you also know the fact that we can’t afford to have this discussion again."

Shigeru paused at that, holding a finger up and opening his mouth before closing it and scrunching his nose as if he were thinking really hard even though this was no trivial matter.

They opened up their mouth, finally knowing what to say. "But Kentarou—"

"That’s Kyoutani to you, I’ve already dropped the honorific for you but at least avoid the first name basis," The guard pointed out. "It’s very unprofessional seeing the difference in our lives."

"Ugh, fine." Yahaba groaned, his arms returning to a cross. "Kyoutani-kun, you’ll let me add the kun at the end right? That’s allowed at least."

"Fine."

"Great!" Shigeru smiled. "Now, Kyoutani-kun, you’ve got to at least consider my offer once, right?"

"Like I’ve been saying for the past year Yahaba," Kentarou paused for an effect, staring at the higher up. "No."

"But Kyoutani-kun…" Shigeru whined, pouting a little.

"Yahaba." The blond glared at the other though Shigeru didn’t seem to be affected one bit.

The prince gave a charming grin. "Can’t you consider my offer a tiny bit? Just a tiny little bit." 

"Look Yahaba, I’m a guard, your guard to be specific, and you’re a prince. Do you see where our problem lies?" 

"Uhh… no?" Yahaba lied, a hushed giggle escaping their mouth.

Cute, Kyoutani thought to himself before shaking the thought out his head. Stay professional, they reminded themself.

"You’re lying Yahaba, you make that too obvious."

"I know! I know!" Shigeru frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. "It’s just that, I really do want you to consider my offer Kyoutani-kun… pretty please?"

"You’re a prince, how many times do I have to remind you of this? You’re not supposed to give me anything but orders." Kyoutani informed, the words were fluent to the mad dog’s tongue.

"Well you are right…" Yahaba sighed, averting his eyes from Kentarou.

A gasp of relief escaped Kyoutani’s body. "Finally, you underst—"

"Which is why I’m ordering you to consider my offer! I order you, Kyoutani Kentarou, to go on a date with me!" Yahaba said smartly. 

Had they been planning this all along?, Kentarou thought. 

"Well? What do you say Kyou-kun?" Shigeru smiled smugly, leaning closer to Kentarou. 

With a roll of their eyes, Kentarou fluffed Shigeru’s hair up and sighed. "I hope you know that you’re lucky you’re cute."


End file.
